Fulfilling a Promise
by delusional-lady
Summary: It's a deathfic. But I don't find in depressing at all. yaoi content and I hope you guys read it.


Fulfilling a Promise

written by: delusional_lady

Author Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns the Slam Dunk characters. 

Author's Notes: This is a death fic. I have written a death fic. I still want you to read it because I don't think it's depressing. I think it's quite the opposite actually. Anyway, I hope you'll appreciate it.

It was a sad day for everyone, especially those who knew him well. He was a great man, a great basketball player, a great captain and a great friend. No one would forget him as he brought victory to all those who depended on him. There were so many people in his funeral. The Kainans, Shohoku, Shoyo, Ryonan, Miuradai...everyone came to pay a small tribute to him. He was that great. He was truly an amazing person.

Kiyota silently sobbed. He could not stop the tears from falling down. They came out of their own will. The others were crying too. But they did not feel the ache that he felt. His was much deeper than theirs and they all knew why. Maki was not only his idol. He was his lover. Jin did not try to console him as he was having enough trouble keeping his emotions in control. He was expecting Kiyota to throw a rampage or create a fiasco but he was silently sobbing in a corner.

Takato-sensei shook his head as they lowered the coffin. Maki was a great player. He was the best player Kainan ever had. He shifted his glance to the young man behind him. Kiyota Nobunaga. Maki had taken a lot of time to train the youngster. He saw talent and potential in the kid and the coach knew that Maki had seen something else too. Something truly special. The boy was trouble but he was great. 

Everyone paid their condolences. They were sad that such a great man has left them. One by one, they left. Only Kiyota was left behind. He sat down beside the grave. He laid down a red rose and prayed. He had no other choice but to move on. But as long as he lives, he knew that he will never love another.

Years passed and Kiyota found himself in a school locker room. He was getting ready for a championship game. This was his last chance. So much time has passed and so many chances had opened up to him. He celnched his fists and prepared to give the team a pep talk. 

"Alright everybody! Gather around! This is it! The last chance! Although we have won the championship title these past three years. It's not a reason to get cocky. Shohoku is extremely strong and they are not to be underestimated! You all saw the power of their team." Jin smiled as he listened to Kiyota's pep talk. He said the same things every year. He was glad that his best friend had finally gotten over the death of his captain. At first, he had no idea of their relationship but on the day ,but during one practice, he saw a chain with a blue pendant on Maki's neck. Kiyota had one just like it. Later that day, Maki and Kiyota confessed about their secret relationship.

In a few minutes, the game began. It was a very tough game. Rukawa was amazing and his body had grown stronger too. Hanamichi was better than ever and he and Rukawa were now equals. Mitsui never fails to make his three-point shots and Miyagi has surpassed his speed record. And of course, Akagi Takenori was there as center and captain. Captain. It wasn't unexpected that Kiyota should be their next captain. After all, he was a super rookie before. 

With only a few seconds left in the timer, both teams were now neck to neck. They were tied. 5.....the ball was in Rukawa's hands...4.....he tried to shoot but failed......3....Kiyota steals the ball.....2....He dashes to the goal...1..He makes a slam dunk! The buzzer rang and everyone cheered. It was really an exciting game. One that everyone would surely remember. And it wasn't just because Kainandai won the championship. It was because....

A lot of reporters swarmed the victorious Kainan captain. "Sir, can you give any comments? What about the game? Were you afraid? Tense?" Kiyota smiled as he prepared t make a speech. Everyone stood still and listened to what he had to say. Almost everyone expected him to brag about his victory as a nozaru but that was not what he said. He made his speech using a microphone so everyone could hear. "This is a good game, the best game and...the last game." With those words, Kiyota Nobunaga, captain of the Kainandai basketball team, collapsed to the floor.

Everyone panicked and Jin called 911. The ambulance came as quickly as it could and rushed him to the hospital. Unfortunately, there was no hope for the young man. After a series f tests, it was learned that Kiyota drank a chemical just before the game. The liquid had taken effect exactly after the game. Jin bowed his head. He should have known better than to underestimate Kiyota's love for their late captain. 

"He made a promise..and he fulfilled it.." Jin whispered as they lowered the coffin on the ground. He found out that Kiyota made a promise to Maki, that he would become captain and lead Kainandai to 3 straight championships. "And he did it well..." 

That night, Jin rummaged through old stuffs. Most of Maki's and Kiyota's belongings went to him. He found a piece of paper with Kiyota's and Maki's handwriting. It read: 

Jin, 

If you're reading this letter right now, that means that we're probably dead and gone from this world. But do not worry. We are happy where we are. If you remember, we made a promise to take care of each other. Well, that promise will never be broken for here we are, together. We will always look after you. You may not be able to see us but we're behind you every step of the way. Your time is not up yet and we do not wish it to be. The team needs you Jin and someday, we'll see each other again..

After he read the letter, it busrts into flames. The ashes were blown away by the wind. Jin was crying. He went to his balcony and gazed at the stars. Two were shining brightly. They seemed to wink down on him. He smiled and then he laughed. "Yes, we'll see each other again. My friends.." He brought out a small bottle of poison and threw it away. He was not gonna need that anymore.

Owari


End file.
